1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a power supply for a rotary printing machine from customer AC system power.
2. Description of the Related Art
The line voltage supplying the operator of a printing machine (customer) is often unstable, Voltage fluctuations and outages occur, as a result of which the printing machine is generally shut down. In current state-of-the-art drive technology, printing machines arc outfitted with shaftless main drive systems. When there is no current supplied to drives of this type, rotating cylinders spin down risking web tears and winding which can result damage to the machines. Further, particularly in larger printing machine installations, much time is required for restoring production readiness. With frequent outages, the entire production is even threatened.
It is the object of the invention to provide an arrangement which maintains the printing machinery in a monitored operating state during line voltage interference and outages.
According to THC invention, a rotary printing machine is supplied with power by an interruption-free power supply (USV) having an input side connected to a customer mains. The interruption-free, power supply makes it possible at least to carry out operations for a production halt defined according to standards.
Depending on the construction of the invention, the printing machine can also be kept in standby operation for the duration of the AC power outage, so that production readiness is provided when voltage is restored. Printing operation can also be ensured for several seconds to several hours.
The power supply according to the invention can be realized and can be designed in an optional manner depending on the type of printing machine and the extent to which the printing machine is outfitted. The standard or basic outfitting of the printing machine need not be altered. Machine downtimes and damage can be prevented and a defined stopping of the machine without torn paper is also ensured in case of power outage.
Other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. It is to be understood, however, that the drawings are designed solely for purposes of illustration and not as a definition of the limits of the invention, for which reference should be made to the appended claims. It should be further understood that the drawings are not necessarily drawn to